


DRABBLE - Anagapesis

by royalstandard



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstandard/pseuds/royalstandard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anagapesis - The feeling when one no longer loves someone they once did" A drabble based on what happened between Klaus and Caroline after their sex scene in the woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE - Anagapesis

Klaus stared blankly across the browned leaves, long fallen to their death on the forest floor, his eyes intent on the wizened bark of the tree opposite him without seeing it. He could hear the whisk of her sweater as Caroline pulled the garment up over her arms, the sound of the fabric brushing over her skin his fingers had just torn with his fingertips.

He’d believed he was in love with her. He’d told his sister once that she loved too easily, and he believed she couldn’t love, and she’d told him he was the one who couldn’t love. He’d believed her a fool. He was the Hybrid; he knew everything.

But emotions were out of his grasp.

He’d believed - for the briefest of moments - he’d had himself convinced he was in love with Caroline Forbes. He’d never said it out loud, of course, although everyone in this ridiculous little backwoods town believed it. He’d allowed them to convince him in the front of his brain, but the back of his brain knew better. His instincts knew better.

His fingers had sunk so easily into her porcelain skin. Her hair smelled like some mixture of the ocean breeze and pomegranate, something Rebekah would surely say she’d purchased at a grocery store. Her skin smelled too sweet when her hormones rushed in their moment of abandon. He’d liked it before, found it desirable even, but once he’d conquered her he knew the truth.

He had bested Caroline Forbes.

 

He felt mildly melancholy. He was a goal-oriented creature, and now he’d accomplished a goal he’d sought after for over a year. He’d taken the last thing he’d wanted out of Mystic Falls, and now there was nothing left here for him. He’d used up this piteous little town, wrung it out and desiccated it. It held none of its previous allure. His family wasn’t here. His life wasn’t here.

His goals weren’t here.

Beside him, Caroline shifted her weight, pulling her knees together and brushing her blond hair back behind her ear and over her shoulder. “So…” she remarked awkwardly. All of Miss Mystic Falls, all of her feigned poise and confidence was gone. This was the gawky teenager who hid beneath that exterior, and he didn’t like it. Her voice sounded too whiny as she turned slightly toward him just to glance away, and he missed the first part of what she was saying. His mind was already on more important matters.

"…you be going?" she finished, summoning some confidence as she allowed herself to get irritated at him. That was her way. She was all about teasing and some teenage level of seduction, and Klaus smirked slightly, his lips curling up sardonically at the corner of his mouth. Raising his eyebrows gently, he shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly and pushed himself effortlessly to his feet.

"I’ve gotten what I came for," he commented off-handedly. Brushing himself off, he smiled amusedly as he felt her pique at his words. They’d just shared so much passion as he’d pinned her roughly against the trees and fucked her until he was bored. He could hear the words in her mind now.

She didn’t love him, and she never had. Just as he’d never loved her. She loved Tyler, and she was bitter and upset, using a moment of logical abandon to forget her feelings. Who better to rebel with than her ex-boyfriend’s archnemesis? It was the perfect personal revenge for her, atoning herself although she believed Tyler would never know. But no, she’d never intended for more than a moment of losing her mind with the Hybrid. He knew that, and he hadn’t expected any more.

He didn’t want any more. She was too fragile, too young, too callow for him. He wasn’t satisfied past the gratification that he’d stolen away the last ounce of Tyler Lockwood’s puny control over his own life. Sexually, he was less than impressed and not even winded. He felt empty as the realization that he’d fooled himself into believing he was in love with this girl overwhelmed him. He’d wasted so much of his time.

Caroline stood fuming mildly as Klaus disappeared into a blur through the trees, leaving only rustling leaves in his wake as she tightened her sweater around her shoulders. Her shirt was ruined thanks to him, and the sun was already setting so she would have to trudge back to the mansion in the dark. She felt oddly dissatisfied. Sure, the sex was good, she supposed (wasn’t all sex good?), but she felt… listless. She’d made a mistake in the heat of the moment, and she’d given in to the base instinct that was attracted to the bad boy. Every girl had it, and in a moment of horny weakness, she’d capitulated. Now she didn’t feel any more fulfilled, but slightly wrung out and disappointed. Her body had enjoyed it, but her brain hadn’t.

In that moment, as she wrapped her arms around her belly and lowered her head to navigate through the darkening woods, she realized how badly she missed Tyler. She wasn’t over him, and she was a fool to believe she could have sex with Klaus or anyone else to forget him. It only made the loss worse, especially as the repercussions of her actions settled over her.

Klaus of all people. What was she thinking? She hated him. He was gorgeous, but that didn’t make up for the fact that he was a murderer and a psychopath who’d killed half of the people in town. His sister had demonized Matt - sweet sweet Matt - and his entire family had been nothing but a plague to Mystic Falls since they’d sat up out of their coffins a year ago. She’d prefer even Damon Salvatore’s ill wit compared to any of the Mikaelsons. Sighing audibly, she shook her head in silent answer to herself and set her jaw as she trudged to the house, lost in thoughts of Tyler and wondering where he was now as she walked shrouded in her own guilt.


End file.
